rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-29084125-20161107082928
Stage 3 Upgrades: 3323332. PR 140.6 Tilt A, SA high, BA off, TC off Track: Hockiemhemring 1. National Circuit: Elimination - no special rules, just win the event against 5 Lotus opponents. (Sorry, forgot to look at the PR recommendations) Race horse start... you begin just after Mobil 1 Kurve. Had to restart as I went off track at Nordkurve on the first run. Hint: The second banner (one after the big overhead banner) AFTER Nordkurve is a good brake point for the next curve. Race was straightforward - used about 1/2 of what I normally do for brake points. When unsure of exactly where to brake, I found it useful to tap the brakes rapidly until I visually confirmed I was at a good approach speed. As far as the race itself, with the spacing of the Lotus on the course it is pretty imperative you have no off track excursions... if you just stay on track and drive - shouldn't be too much an issue to win. Race is over quickly - don't be shocked (like I was lol). Opinion: the opponents were easily overtaken... I would not think there is a need to spend GC on engine upgrades above 3 to win here. 2. Grand Prix Circuit: Finish this (16 Lotus competitors) cup race in under 1:15 with no more then 3 seconds off track. Recommended PR 132.8... this one took a few tries (6 total). Either off track, crashed into an opponent, or misjudged the brake point. What I found most critical is you need a clean pass on the front stretch at the beginning, taking the lead by the turn after Nordkurve. Other then that, just drive your heart out. Win on 6th attempt at 1:13:890. Opinion: cloud save your 1st stage win & good luck! 3. Short Circuit: Goal seemed simple... Skid 4 times and win this Speed Snap event. Recommended PR 133.3... my target - 165.4 mph - should be easy right? It was too easy... had to restore when on my first run I hit 189.497 (don't want the bots to get too fast). Restored, second run was better at 173.64 mph (thing moves out - hard to hit it just right and not be too fast). Guess I could restore again, but that's close enough for me. Anyway... just do the 4 skids at the start - easy with no brake assist, t/c off. Happy winning :-) 4. National Circuit: Hit a target speed of 207mph two times without going off track. Head to head with F14T - 2 lap event. I took the option of hitting the target speed twice on the first lap and cruise to the win. You can easily reach the target speed (with similar upgrades) on the straight after Nordkurve and the again on the very next straight. You'll have to give the F14 a little love tap at Nordkurve as you both get there at the same time... just make sure only 2 tires go over the edge of the rumble strip or you'll be off track. Also, I swear on a stack of bibles that I hit 207 once & didn't register (restarted that run), so there may be a little weirdness in the conversion from mph to kph. Regardless, not too bad of a race to win. :-) Reward: 15 GC No servicing required, all 4 stages